Not A FairyTale
by homoyuri
Summary: [SEVENTEEN/ 17/ Sebongie kids] Hidup Jeonghan bukanlah sebuah dongeng—entah drama, tragedi, horor, atau apapun itu tapi yang jelas bukan dongeng! Seungheol x Jeonghan, JeongCheol/ Seunghan/ JeongCoups/ CoupsHan/ JeongCoups Boy X Boy/ Yaoi/ Sho-ai
_I'm not Snow White, but I'm lost inside this forest._

 _I'm not Red Riding Hood, but I think the wolves have got me._

 _(Wonderland by Natalia Kills, Nightcore ver.)_

 _._

 _._

 _SEVENTEEN milik Pledis, Orang Tua mereka, dan juga Carats_

 _aku cuma butiran mecin yang lancang nge-delusi-in mereka XD_

 **Not A FairyTale  
** by rahmalejandro (ale)

JeongCheol/ SeungHan/ JeongCoups/ CoupsHan/ CheolHan

Slice of angst (?)/ Male Prostitute (?)/ Dark(maybe)/ Boleh disebut song-fic/ Ah, entahlah..ga pandai klasifikasi genre

Mature Content/ Mature Theme

.

.

 _Alpha_ perkasa itu bernama Choi Seungcheol, bermata hitam gelap, bundar dan besar; berbibir penuh dan menggoda; berambut gelap sama dengan matanya; berbadan tegap dengan otot-otot yang menjalar di lengan dan dadanya. Tatapan matanya tajam dan dalam, menjerumuskan dalam jurang tanpa dasar. Rambutnya gelap dan temaram, membuat tersesat setiap jari-jari yang menyentuhnya. Tubuhnya tegap berotot, mengurung kuat setiap tubuh yang terjebak dalam rengkuhannya.

 _Alpha_ itu yang menolong Jeonghan dari serigala-serigala brengsek yang lapar akan tubuhnya, membebaskannya dirinya dari hutan gelap yang menyesatkan, serta merawat dan melindunginya di tempat yang aman. Kiasan yang indah untuk mengganti kalimat _'Once upon a time'_ di lembar pertama buku cinta mereka.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu di hutan yang gelap, kotor, menyesatkan, tapi indah dan penuh kenikmatan; _Forbidden_ _Tale,_ rumah bordil paling terkenal, paling mahal, dan paling eksklusif di kota Seoul. Jeonghan adalah primadona di hutan itu, mangsa yang paling diincar oleh para serigala malam. Tubuhnya yang molek dengan lekukan sensual, bibir merah muda yang tipis dan lembut, kulit seputih salju di musim dingin, serta rambut sehitam arang yang terurai sebatas rahang memperlihatkan leher lunak yang nikmat digigit. Pria yang memiliki kecantikan melebihi wanita pada umumnya, kecantikan yang menyalahi kodrat lelakinya, bahkan seandainya bisa bicara cermin-pun mungkin akan berkata _''Hanya kau-lah makhluk paling indah dan cantik di hutan ini''_ pada Jeonghan. Kecantikan menyesatkan yang membuat Jeonghan dijuluki _'Forbidden_ _Fairy'_ di hutan yang menggoda untuk dijelajahi itu.

 _Don't want your stilettos! I'm not, not Cinderella.._  
 _I don't need a knight, so baby take off all your armor!_

Jeonghan sedang berjalan dengan anggun dibawah sorot lampu terang saat Seungcheol menerkamnya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Saat itu Jeonghan hanya mengacuhkannya dan kembali berjalan menuju kursi singgasananya. Sudah biasa baginya ditatap oleh serigala malam yang lapar- bukan salah Jeonghan karena diciptakan begitu indah, salahkan jubah satin bertudung merah yang membuat keindahannya semakin terpancar saat dikenakan.

Jeonghan duduk diatas kursi beralaskan beludru _maroon_ yang lembut, menyilangkan kakinya dengan siku tangan bertumpu pada ukiran meliuk di lengan kursi yang berwarna keemasan, mawar merah segar yang ditata merambat di setiap tulang kursi singgasana menyelimutinya dengan harum wangi yang alami.

Seperti biasa, malam itu mucikari-nya—Jun—akan memulai pelelangan satu malamnya. Acara rutin mingguan di _Forbidden_ _Tale._ Anak kesayangan seperti Jeonghan tidak akan diberikan pada pria sembarangan, hanya pria-pria pilihan yang dapat menyentuh _'peri_ _terlarang'_ meskipun hanya untuk satu malam. Tidak semua tamu bisa mengikuti pelelangan—hanya tamu _VVIP_ dan yang memiliki akses khusus yang bisa ikut—dan tidak semua anggota yang hadir dalam pelelangan mampu mendapatkan Jeonghan dengan mudah.

Baru setengah jam dimulai para tamu sudah riuh meneriakkan harga penawaran bagi Jeonghan, mereka adalah orang-orang kaya dan berkuasa, ada yang seorang Jenderal Angkatan Udara bintang tiga, ada pengusaha batu bara yang kaya raya,serta beberapa anak menteri dan tokoh politik. Menjijikan sekali! Kemana moral mereka semua? Kemana perginya rasa cinta kepada anak-istri mereka? Mungkin moral mereka tenggelam seiring tenggelamnya matahari yang ditelan sang malam—itu juga kalau mereka memang punya.

Tiba-tiba keributan terjadi, dua orang tamu tidak berhenti saling meneriakkan harga untuk tubuh Jeonghan, berkejar-kejaran dan saling bersahutan hingga keduanya sampai pada titik marah karena selalu berakhir seri. Keduanya merasa mampu membayar harga Jeonghan, keduanya merasa pantas untuk memenangkan pelelangan, keduanya merasa harus mencicipi tubuh Jeonghan.

Jeonghan hanya bersandar dan mendengus kesal melihatnya, _"Lagi-lagi drama seperti ini, membuang-buang waktu saja"_ , rutuknya dalam hati. Ia sudah nyaris bosan saat melihat kedua tamu itu akan mulai baku hantam.

 _"PRAANGG"_

Jeonghan tersentak kaget saat mendengar bunyi nyaring barang pecah belah yang terbentur keras dan dengan reflek mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sumber suara itu. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat darimana datangnya suara gaduh itu. "Dia!", desisnya.

Seluruh mata tertuju pada salah satu serigala malam di tengah ruangan, tak terkecuali Jeonghan. Pria itu berdiri menyandarkan pinggulnya di tepi meja tamu yang bundar, botol _Chateu Cheval Blanc (1947)_ pecah dan tumpah di bawah kakinya, tangannya menyilang di dada dan dia tersenyum angkuh. Tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu pandang, dan dia pun melemparkan senyum pada Jeonghan. Saat itu Jeonghan belum tahu serigala itu bernama Seungcheol dan ia juga belum sadar kalau serigala jantan itu sudah membuatnya jatuh hati jadi wajar jika Jeonghan hanya membalas dengan lirikan datar.

"Pelelangan ini terlalu membosankan" ucap pria itu saat melenggangkan kakinya diatas botol pecah belah, menginjak dengan nyaman beling-beling tajam yang berserakan seakan itu adalah jalan setapak yang membawanya menuju dunia ajaib _OZ._ "Kita semua tahu, pria-pria di ruangan ini memiliki harta yang mungkin hampir sama banyak dan juga hasrat yang sama besar.." lanjutnya masih dengan terus berjalan melewati kerumunan tatapan kebingungan dari tamu-tamu lainnya. Tepat di hadapan Jun ia berhenti, "Bagaimana bila mengganti pertarungan kekayaan ini dengan adu kekuatan?" tantangnya kepada tuan rumah.

Jun terdiam lalu dengan gerakan kilat membuka kipas lipat-nya dan mengibaskannya singkat, "Kenapa tidak?" ucapnya dengan seringai ala kucing _Chessire_ disusul dengan lirikan isyarat kepada Jeonghan yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyum oleh peri cantik itu. "Sesekali kita butuh variasi baru agar tidak membosankan, Tuan Choi Seungcheol" tambahnya saat kembali menatap wajah serigala jantan bermarga Choi itu.

 _You be the beast, and I'll be the beauty beauty._  
 _Who needs true love, as long as you love me truly?_

Jun mengangkat _microphone_ -nya dan kembali mengambil alih kendali acara. "Para hadirin sekalian malam ini akan sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, kita akan memainkan pelelangan dengan cara yang lebih menarik . Bukan dia yang paling tinggi penawarannya yang akan menang malam ini, tapi dia yang terkuatlah yang akan memenangkan pelalangan malam ini."

Sontak kata-kata itu membuat para tamu berteriak riuh; sebagian merasa tertantang tapi kebanyakan menentang karena peraturan itu dirasa _'tidak masuk akal'_. Tapi bukan Jun namanya bila tidak bisa mengendalikan tamu yang berdecit ribut seperti tikus-tikus selokan.

"Bagi yang tidak setuju, dipersilahkan mundur dari pelelangan ini dan bagi yang berminat menimbulkan keributan dimohon mempersiapkan diri untuk berhadapan dengan para penjaga bersenapan laras panjang kami di setiap sudut ruangan", tukasnya lembut tapi tegas dan lantang. Para penjaga pun langsung bersiap di posisi siaga hingga membuat sebagian tamu menelan ludah. Istilah pembeli adalah raja tidak berlaku, Jun adalah Tuan Rumah, penyelenggara acara sekaligus satu-satunya Raja di acara itu.

Satu persatu tamu yang tidak setuju mulai mundur ke tepi ruangan dan yang tadinya berniat mengacaukan pun lebih memilih untuk keluar daripada harus kehilangan nyawa—orang kaya yang mati di rumah bordil saat perebutan pelacur akan menjadi berita yang sangat tidak bagus bila terpampang di media massa. Jumlah tamu yang masih berusaha mendapatkan Jeonghan pun berangsur-angsur berkurang, dari sekitar 50 orang kini tinggal setengahnya termasuk si Choi itu, kebanyakan dari mereka yang mundur adalah pria-pria tua yang jangankan bertarung, masih diizinkan bernafas oleh Tuhan saja sudah beruntung.

Dalam hitungan ketiga pertarungan dimulai, Jun yang menjadi wasit-nya dengan membawa jam saku besar berwarna emas di tangan. Awalnya mereka menyerang secara berkelompok, saling membantu untuk menjatuhkan lawan padahal mereka juga bukan teman satu sama lain, semakin kuat kelompok maka semakin banyak lawan yang bisa dikalahkan, persis seperti kawanan serigala yang sedang berburu.

Jeonghan menyaksikan itu semua dengan gembira. Matanya bersinar terang dan bibirnya tersenyum senang menyaksikan para serigala yang bertarung untuk mendapatkan dirinya—menyaksikan serigala yang mabuk cinta seperti anjing gila adalah hal yang disukainya. Ide dari si aneh Choi itu ternyata menarik, sama menariknya dengan sikap anehnya.

Mata Jeonghan kembali bertemu pandang dengan si aneh. Choi Seungcheol tidak benar-benar bertarung saat itu, ia hanya berdiri mengamati pertarungan dan sibuk menggulung kedua lengan kemejanya sampai batas siku sambil sesekali memberikan pukulan dan tangkisan bila ada yang mendekatinya; bila ada yang mendekatinya saja, catat itu!

Jumlah tamu yang masih bertahan menyusut dengan cepat, dan dalam 60 menit hanya tersisa 7 orang termasuk Choi Seungcheol, tentu saja dia masih bertahan bila mengingat sikap santainya di pertarungan itu. Dan akhirnya pertarungan sungguhan dimulai, tidak ada lagi penyerangan berkelompok, kawanan serigala itu tercerai-berai menjadi petarung yang berhadapan satu lawan satu, tidak terkecuali Choi Seungcheol.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, si Choi aneh itu tidak lagi pasif, ia berubah menjadi serigala jantan yang menyerang dengan agresif. Ia tidak butuh bantuan ataupun kawanan untuk menyerang. Pertarungan satu lawan satu seakan berubah menjadi satu lawan enam, saat Choi Seungcheol menyerang membabi buta. Dan ia hanya butuh 20 menit untuk menyelesaikannya semuanya.

Jeonghan tertegun, masih menatap Choi Seungcheol tanpa berkedip. Jeonghan menatap dada Seungcheol yang naik turun dengan nafas yang berat, matanya yang berkilat penuh kepuasan, dan senyumnya yang bangga atas kemenangan. Choi Seungcheol begitu kuat dan agresif! Berburu adalah nalurinya. Dominasi ada dalam jiwanya. Dia adalah pemimpin kawanan serigala di hutan. Pemenang dari segala perburuan. Dia adalah seorang serigala jantan sesungguhnya! Choi Seungcheol adalah seorang _Alpha_!

 _I_ _want it all, but I want ya more!_  
 _Will you wake me up boy if I bite your poison apple?_

Malam itu _peri terlarang_ bertudung merah jatuh di tangan serigala alpha yang perkasa. Dan Seungcheol adalah _alpha_ sejati, ia tidak gegabah untuk segera memakan Jeonghan di dalam hutan. Seungcheol lebih memilih untuk membawa buruannya ke sarang. Akhirnya peri terlarang itu bebas, Seungcheol membawanya pergi dari hutan yang kelam. Entah berapa besar harga kebebasan Jeonghan, yang jelas Seungcheol pasti sangat pandai berbisnis hingga Jun mau memberikan peri kesayangannya.

Alpha itulah yang membuatnya mabuk cinta seperti sekarang ini. Jeonghan sudah memakan apel beracun bernama cinta hingga tersedak dan bongkahan cinta itu menyangkut di hatinya. Hanya Seungcheol yang bisa mengobatinya, dengan ciuman, pelukan, dan sentuhan agar Jeonghan bisa tetap hidup dan tidak mati karena racun cinta.

Seungcheol memanjakan Jeonghan dengan barang-barang mahal dan bermerk, memandikannya dengan kasih sayang, serta menanamkan benih harapan akan kebahagiaan dan cinta sejati. Hidup bersama Seungcheol terasa seperti kisah di negeri dongeng. Dan Jeonghan bersumpah ia akan memaksa takdir menuliskan kalimat _'Happily Ever After'_ di lembar terakhir kisah cinta mereka sebelum buku ditutup dan kedua pemeran utamanya tutup mata.

"Anghhhh~...c-cukup Seungcheolhh..." susah payah Jeonghan berusaha berbicara. Pinggulnya terus bergerak mengikuti dorongan tubuh Seungcheol. Wajahnya memerah dengan bibir setengaah terbuka. Berbicara, melakukan seks dan bernafas dengan benar adalah tiga hal yang sulit dilakukan dalam waktu bersamaan. Apalagi bila waktu yang dijalani untuk melakukan itu semua sudah berlangsung selama dua jam.

Seungcheol tersenyum dengan satu sudut bibir, mengangkat kaki kiri Jeonghan dan meletakkannya di pundak kanannya "Aku tidak akan pernah merasa cukup dengan tubuhmu", sambil mengatur nafas dan posisi Seungcheol menjawab rintihan Jeonghan "Tiga kali orgasme hanya hidangan pembuka, baby...setelah ini hidangan utamanya baru akan dimulai, jadi bersiaplah sayang" ucapnya saat mengusap titik hitam manis di pipi Jeonghan dengan ujung lidah yang basah.

Seungcheol membiarkan gravitasi mengambil alih tubuhnya, menindih tubuh Jeonghan dengan lebih kuat hingga sendi-sendi di paha kiri Jeonghan yang menopang di dadanya terasa ngilu karena mencapai titik lekuk maksimal, dan kedua pergelangan tangan Jeonghan pun sudah dikuncinya dalam genggaman. Sang _alpha_ sedang mencengkram mangsanya kuat-kuat agar tidak lepas saat disantap.

Dengan satu gerakan Seungcheol mengayunkan pinggulnya dengan keras, kembali menghujam tubuh Jeonghan dengan lebih kuat dan dalam.

"Akkh! P—pelan-pelan Seungcheol...arghh—" Jeonghan mendelikkan matanya dan rahangnya mendongak keatas. Rupanya Seungcheol tidak main-main saat mengatakan untuk bersiap-siap. Jeonghan secara refleks hampir saja bangun dan menendang Seungcheol karena rasa kaget dan kesakitan kalau saja Seungcheol tidak menindihnya dengan kuat dan mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya. Belum lagi kaki kirinya yang ditopang di bahu Seungcheol serta penis besar kekasihnya yang menancap di mulut rektum. Jeonghan kalah telak.

Tanpa menunggu Jeonghan menarik nafas, Seungcheol menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, mengaduk-aduk isi perut Jeonghan. Tanpa ampun.

"Seungcheolhh..sakitt...ngghhh..." Jeonghan kembali merintih saat gigi Seungcheol sibuk membuat bengkak dan memar-memar kecil di leher halusnya. Sakit di bagian bawah dan sakit di bagian atas. Bercinta dengan Seungcheol memang sedikit menyakitkan, tapi jelas Jeonghan dibuat ketagihan.

"Ssshh... _It's okay, baby_... _pain is the best aphrodisiac_..". Dari leher berganti ke telinga, Seungcheol masih sempat berbisik saat mengigiti indera pendengaran Jeonghan yang memerah.

"Akhhh..hentikanhh...kumohon..unggh...auhh..". Memohon tanpa henti tapi Seungcheol tak sudi berhenti, justru semakin memacu nikmat dari kulit yang saling bergesekan. Jeonghan hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa nyeri.

Seperti perlombaan burung bernyanyi, kedua pasangan mesum bersahut-sahutan dengan erangan birahi. Terus berlanjut tiada henti sampai puncak kenikmatan berhasil didaki.

" _No, baby_... _I'll fuck you hard_..." _so hard, fast and brutal_ -bila ada kata lain yang bisa mewakili mungkin kamus perbendaharaan kata sudah dipenuhi tulisan soal kata-kata cabul Seungcheol saat menyetubuhi Jeonghan.

"Sialan kau Choi Seungcheol..ahhh..."pasrah akhirnya Jeonghan hanya bisa mengumpat dan juga mungkin karena mulai merasa nikmat. Sedikit lecet dan luka itu sudah biasa diterima tubuhnya.

" _Yeah, keep calling my name, my dirty little slu_ —". Kata terakhir yang terpotong belum selesai tidak mengurangi Seungcheol untuk bersikap bangga dengan Jeonghan yang pasrah. Pinggul ramping ditarik lebih mendekat dan dicengkeram lebih erat. Seungcheol bertekad untuk mengubur organ reproduksinya jauh di dalam tubuh Jeonghan.

" _Fu-ck..just shut up—and_ —" kalimat Jeonghan tersendat. Terhenti dibeberapa bagian nyaris tidak jelas.

Disusul Seungcheol dengan ungkapan kotor yang terputus tidak selesai, "Ha-ha—ha.. _keep moaning, bitc_ —". Keduanya saling bersahutan tanpa kejelasan. Racauan berubah menjadi tak karuan, suara berubah nada, kadang tinggi;kadang rendah;kadang hening, diikuti gerakan yang mulai tak terkontrol dan akhirnya—

 _"BBIIIIIIPPPP"_

Gambar di layar plasma itu menghilang tergantikan kerumunan titik-titik keabuan yang berkedip tak beraturan dengan suara gemerisik. Televisi layar datar itu berhenti menampilkan adegan panas Seungcheol dan Jeonghan.

 _I don't believe in fairy tales..I don't believe in fairy tales,but I believe in you and me!_  
 _Take me ta' wonderland! Wonderland wonderland!_

"Dasar rekaman bodoh!" umpat Jeonghan kesal saat layar memburam dan melempar remotnya asal. Ia kesal karena lagi-lagi rekamannya rusak dan ini sudah yang kelima kalinya dalam dua hari.

Hobi Jeonghan adalah menonton _film,_ tidak benar-benar hobi sebenarnya, ia hanya selalu menyalakan televisi atau memutar _film_ di _dvd_ _player_ dengan volume hampir maksimal dan membiarkannya sampai acara habis atau film selesai untuk kemudian menggantinya dengan yang lain. Awalnya hal itu hanya kegiatan wajib yang dilakukan bila Seungcheol tidak ada di apartemen bersamanya—Jeonghan tidak suka merasa sendirian dan suara orang yang bercakap-cakap dari televisi membuatnya merasa seperti ditemani-tapi, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kegiatan itu benar-benar menjadi hobi-nya.

Belakangan ini Jeonghan resmi kecanduan menonton _film,_ dan ia selalu menonton _film_ yang sama tanpa bosan; video panasnya dengan Seungcheol saat bercinta yang direkam diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan kekasihnya itu. Untungnya direkam diam-diam, kalau Seungcheol tahu rekaman itu sudah pasti hangus terbakar seperti nasib foto-foto kebersamaan mereka yang Jeonghan miliki sebelumnya. Bahkan Jeonghan bersyukur bisa membuat _copy-_ nya dalam jumlah banyak untuk koleksi.

Jeonghan bergegas turun dari ranjang, memasukkan kedua kakinya dalam sandal bulu berwarna putih, dan meraih stik _golf_ di samping ranjang. Ia berjalan lenggak-lenggok seperti kucing betina yang ramping dengan membawa stik _golf._ Kemeja putih Seungcheol yang kebesaran berayun sesuai dengan gerak langkah kaki jenjangnya yang terbuka hingga paha. Jeonghan sangat suka tidur tanpa mengenakan apa-apa kecuali kemeja Seungcheol saja, rasanya seperti tidur dalam pelukan pria kekar tampan itu.

Jeonghan bersenandung kecil diiringi melodi gesekan antara stik _golf_ dengan lantai. Ia berjalan riang menuju kotak kaca beradegan mesum yang kini buram.

"Dasar rekaman bo~doh—"

 _"PRAAANGGG"_

Dengan semangat Jeonghan mengayunkan stik _golf_ itu ke layar televisi. Tangannya terasa ringan saat mengayunkan benda panjang itu. Menghantamkannya keras satu-dua kali hingga berlanjut menjadi beberapa kali.

 _"BRAKK"_

 _"BRAKK"_

 _"BRAKK"_

Kotak kaca itu sekarang tidak hanya sekedar buram, tapi sudah pecah tidak beraturan dengan papan sirkuit listrik dan kabel warna-warni yang menjuntai keluar kesana dan kemari. Jeonghan mengatur nafasnya, antara lelah karena ini adalah perkelahian pertamanya-meskipun lawannya hanya sekotak televisi—dan juga berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya yang meluap-luap.

Amarah yang meluap itu tidak boleh ditahan, harus dikendalikan alirannya atau dibiarkan saja menjadi air bah yang menghancurkan. Jeonghan tidak ingin menahan amarahnya, tapi juga tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Apa boleh buat, air bah itu mengalir dan menghancurkan setiap benda yang ada di ruangan itu. Meja kaca, cermin di meja rias serta rak _dvd._ Semua terkena amarah Jeonghan tanpa kasihan.

 _When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night..._  
 _My dreams consist of things_ _that'll make you wanna hide_

Puas menghancurkan seisi kamar, Jeonghan menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamar yang tersusun dari rangka baja dengan kedua bola mata yang mulai terasa panas. Menangis dalam diam. Otaknya memutar kepingan ingatan berisi potongan-potongan wajah Seungcheol. Jika tak salah ingat hobinya ini bermula saat Seungcheol mulai ingin membuka kotak _pandora_ —itu kira-kira dua minggu yang lalu.

Malam itu-dua minggu yang lalu-seperti biasa Seungcheol memanjakan Jeonghan seperti pangeran memanjakan sang putri. Datang membawa hadiah, menyisir rambut Jeonghan sehabis mandi, dan membelai surai-surai yang jatuh di kening Jeonghan saat menonton televisi.

"Istriku akan melahirkan sebentar lagi." ucap Seungcheol datar dengan tatapan kosong ke arah layar televisi. Ya, Seungcheol memang sudah menikah, satu tahun setelah bertemu dengan Jeonghan, putra sulung keluarga Choi itu kemudian menikah. Saat Seungcheol menikah Jeonghan sama sekali tidak melarang, berteriak histeris ataupun marah, sebagai kekasih yang baik Jeonghan bahkan memilihkan dasi serasi untuk setelan jas sang mempelai pria, sehari sebelum pernikahan itu berlangsung.

Pernikahan berlandaskan kepentingan bisnis bukan masalah bagi Jeonghan, lagipula yang lebih dulu mengikuti kelinci takdir hingga jatuh ke lubang cinta di kehidupan Seungcheol adalah Jeonghan, bukan wanita anak pengusaha kaya raya yang Seungcheol sebut _'istri'_ itu. Dan yang terpenting dari semua itu Seungcheol tetap datang untuk menemaninya mereguk kebahagiaan tanpa batas seperti di _wonderland_ meskipun sudah beristri.

Jeonghan pun bangkit dari kenyamanan tidur di pangkuan Seungcheol, memutar bola matanya menatap mata kelam pria atletis itu dan tersenyum, "Wah, pasti anakmu lucu sekali. Kau harus menunjukkan fotonya padaku nanti". Kehadiran seorang bayi mungil di kehidupan Seungcheol tentu akan membuat Seungcheol bahagia. Jeonghan bahagia bila Seungcheol bahagia, dan ia berharap bisa menjadi tempat berbagi kebahagiaan bagi kekasihnya. Seorang bayi tidak akan mengurangi jumlah bab dalam kisah cinta mereka—itu menurut Jeonghan sebelum takdir mengganti ide cerita.

Tapi bukannya tersenyum dan berbahagia bersama, Seungcheol justru bangkit dari sofa dan meraih mantel-nya yang tergeletak di punggung kursi kayu ruang makan tanpa menanggapi perkataan Jeonghan. "Kau mau kemana? Kau kan baru datang" Jeonghan yang melihat Seungcheol mulai mengenakan mantel di dekat pintu keluar hanya bisa bertanya dengan wajah keheranan. Seungcheol tidak pernah mengacuhkannya apalagi terburu-buru pergi di tengah obrolan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak akan datang lagi" jawab Seungcheol masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Datar.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Jeonghan menghampiri Seungcheol. Bicaranya terbata-bata, jari-jemarinya saling memilin, dan tubuhnya mulai mengigil di suhu ruangan. Jeonghan terserang demam gadungan karena panik.

Masih dengan kedataran yang menyesakkan Seungcheol berbicara tanpa sedikit pun mencoba memandang Jeonghan "Semua keperluanmu akan diurus oleh anak buahku, katakan saja jika kau butuh sesuatu". Selesai merapikan mantel dan mengenakan sepatu, Seungcheol bersiap memutar kenop pintu, dan akhirnya kali ini ia mau bertatap muka dengan Jeonghan.

"Mulai malam ini aku tidak akan datang lagi. Kau bebas" ucapnya singkat sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu meninggalkan Jeonghan yang masih berdiri mematung mengumpulkan sisa-sisa bayangan punggung pria berlapis mantel _deep_ _brown._

 _Don't let me in ya your tower. Show me your magic powers!_  
 _I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger, danger!_

Khayalannya terputus dan ia kembali ke dunia nyata. Masih menatap rangka baja yang menopang atap, Jeonghan tersenyum dengan air mata yang meleleh di ujung mata. Senyum satir yang manis karena baru saja mengingat wajah tampan kekasihnya sekaligus mengingat nasibnya yang sudah dicampakkan.

 _"Semua keperluanmu akan diurus oleh anak buahku..."_

Jeonghan tidak butuh anak buah Seungcheol, ia tidak butuh orang lain,ia hanya butuh Seungcheol!

Jeonghan tidak butuh apapun, tidak sepatu kaca, takhta kerajaan atau status sosial seperti yang didapatkan _Cinderella._ Jika hanya karena uang dan harta, menjadi pelacur pun sudah bisa membuatnya kaya raya, setiap pria yang tergila-gila padanya berlomba-lomba menyiraminya dengan uang, menghiasinya dengan berlian dan menaburinya dengan serpihan emas batangan. Semua pria menginginkannya tapi Jeonghan hanya menginginkan Seungcheol. Hanya Seungcheol!

 _"...Kau bebas"_

Bebas? Kebebasan mana yang dimaksud Seungcheol?

Sejak awal Seungcheol tidak pernah benar-benar membebaskan Jeonghan. Seungcheol tidak layak disebut pangeran—bukan karena tidak bertarung dengan naga dan menyelamatkan putri raja, tapi sejatinya Seungcheol hanya memindahkan Jeonghan dari satu sangkar ke sangkar lain. Seungcheol membawa Jeonghan pergi dari _Forbidden_ _Tale_ untuk mengurungnya di apartemen yang dijadikan sarang cinta. Jeonghan seperti _Rapunzel_ yang dikurung di menara, atau lebih tepatnya iblis yang disimpan Seungcheol dalam kotak pandora. Seungcheol lebih cocok bila dipanggil nenek sihir jahat yang mengambil keuntungan dari anak kecil yang tersesat di hutan dan memanjakannya di rumah permen sebelum akhirnya memakan habis anak kecil itu sampai tak bersisa—tubuh dan hati Jeonghan sudah habis tak bersisa diberikan kepada Seungcheol. Jika saja _Hansel & Gretel_ itu nyata mungkin Jeonghan sudah meminta mereka untuk menjatuhkan Seungcheol ke tungku api membara—api asmara tentu saja.

 _I want the love, the money and the perfect ending_  
 _You want the same as I, I. So stop pretending!_

Jeonghan menggelungkan tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Air mata diusapnya dengan kasar berharap kesedihannya berkurang. Tangannya merayap mengambil salah satu dari sekian banyak kepingan cakram yang berhamburan di atas ranjang.

Bulan sabit terukir di bibir saat memandang kaset _dvd_ di tangannya; salah satu dari sekian banyak rekaman video mesumnya dengan Seungcheol yang berhasil di- _copy._

Kisah cintanya dengan Seungcheol memang bagaikan kisah di negeri dongeng, tapi sayangnya sejak kecil Jeonghan tidak percaya dengan dongeng. Lahir dan tumbuh di tempat pelacuran membuatnya berpikir jika dongeng hanyalah omong kosong busuk yang digunakan orang dewasa untuk membuai anak-anak kecil terlelap dalam tidur panjang dan mimpi indah. Dan hidup Jeonghan bukanlah sebuah dongeng—entah drama, tragedi, horor, atau apapun itu tapi yang jelas bukan dongeng!

Karenanya Jeonghan tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menjadi peri terbuang seperti _Tinker_ _Bell_ yang ditinggalkan oleh _Peter_ _Pan_ saat bocah berbaju hijau itu bertemu _Wendy._ Ia pun tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menderita seorang diri seperti ikan bodoh _Ariel_ yang merelakan pangerannya setelah berkorban segalanya. Kalau _Gadis Bertudung Merah_ saja bisa menghabisi serigala, Jeonghan-pun pasti mampu menaklukan Choi Seungcheol di bawah kakinya.

Seungcheol harus tahu kalau dia sudah salah memilih mangsa. Seungcheol menyembunyikan Jeonghan dari dunia seperti mengurung iblis dalam kotak _pandora,_ dan saat pria berumah tangga itu membukanya dengan berkata _'kau bebas'_ , maka iblis itu keluar dengan dendam dan sakit hati.

 _I wanna show you how good we could be together.._  
 _I wanna love you through the night, we'll be a sweet disaster!_

Tiga hari lagi adalah pesta kelahiran cucu pertama di generasi ke-13 keluarga Choi, pesta meriah yang diadakan raksasa bisnis keluarga Choi. Akan ada banyak orang penting dan ahli bisnis kolega keluarga Choi, juga ribuan anak yatim piatu dari berbagai panti asuhan, belum lagi hiburan pertunjukan seni anak-anak dari sanggar-sanggar ternama, serta yang utama pemutaran _film_ fase-fase kehamilan istri Seungcheol—setidaknya begitulah yang tertulis di kartu undangan yang Jeonghan dapat dari Jun. Mucikari-nya itu memang dewa penolong, jelmaan _Nemesis_ yang selalu memberkati setiap langkah Jeonghan.

Jeonghan akan datang ke pesta kelahiran putra Seungcheol, ia akan datang dan ikut memberikan berkatnya kepada keluarga yang sedang berbahagia itu—yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang kedatangannya akan dianggap kutukan. Ia tidak peduli bila nantinya diteriaki sebagai peri jahat seperti _Maleficent,_ lagipula dari awal pun ia memang bukan peri yang baik-Jeonghan itu _peri_ _terlarang,_ kalau boleh mengingatkan. Jeonghan sudah menyiapkan semuanya, baju kesayangannya yang menjadi favorit Seungcheol, sepaket perlengkapan bayi sebagai hadiah, dan tak lupa kaset _dvd_ koleksinya sebagai pengganti kartu ucapan selamat.

Jeonghan tidak bermaksud jahat, Seungcheol yang brengsek karena ingin meninggalkannya. Seungcheol sendiri yang memintal benang cinta diantara mereka, jadi wajar bila seharusnya jika dia juga merasakan tajamnya jarum sakit hati yang menusuk Jeonghan.

Jeonghan pun tertawa, awalnya lirih lalu berubah terbahak-bahak. Tawa yang terlalu nyaring menggema di kamar apartemen itu. Otaknya sedang melawak dengan menampilkan imajinasi wajah para anggota keluarga Choi saat dirinya muncul di tengah-tengah pesta dan itu sangat lucu—terutama wajah kekasih tercintanya, Choi Seungcheol.

Dikecupnya keping cakram mengkilat itu dengan bibir tipis yang menyunggingkan rasa ketidak-sabaran menanti hari pembalasan.

"Kira-kira mana yang lebih menarik,ya...memberikannya langsung pada istri Cheol...membagikannya satu persatu kepada para tamu yang hadir...atau...memutarnya sebagai pengganti video fase kehamilan istri Cheol yang cantik itu...hahaha..."

.

.

.

FIN

Ale's corner:

Ini republished-ff dari yg di wattpad...iseng aja...hehe

Btw, waktu itu nemu fic kuroba...tentang kuroko ama siapa gt (lupa pairing-annya)..yang jelas mereka having sex and kuroko bisa dimiliki tubuhnya, tapi sayang, hati kuroko masih mikirin orang lain yang gak lain gak bukan itu si akashi (yang ternyata adalah kakaknya kuroko)...lupa siapa penulisnya, dan lupa pula judulnya...ada yg tau itu ff siapa and apa judulnya? kasih tauu plisss...onegaiiiiiii :(


End file.
